Passion
by C. Adrien Cummings
Summary: Harry/Draco oneshot. Just a short, hot little fic to get myself back in the game, so to speak. Harry shows his boyfriend of two years just how much he still loves and wants him, in the most passionate of ways.


**Author's Note:** Oh, it's so _good_ to be back. This is just a little oneshot I'd written a while ago that I've polished up a bit, thinking it'd make a good first post after my little sabbatical. I've put a brief note up on my user profile about my disappearance for anyone who cares. I do hope you'll all forgive me my little vanishing act; I promise to make it up to you as best I can. I've got a few more things in the works even as I post this, and I intend to return with a bang, so to speak. Again, more details in my profile. For now, on to the fic! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Passion  
**(by C. Adrien Cummings)

* * *

As the platinum blond adonis watched his lover drop to his knees, his insides turned to jelly. The dark-haired boy was unbuckling the blond's belt and staring up lasciviously into the stormy grey eyes of the young man he was so in love with. Draco's hands moved to Harry's head, fingers clenching of their own accord, grasping handfuls of messy black hair as the brunette finally finished his task of undressing the sleek, sexy body in front of him and took the revealed cock slowly into his mouth.

At the first touch of tongue to his cock, Draco Malfoy's legs buckled. As Harry's mouth closed around him, he melted. Completely. If not for his hands buried in Harry's hair, and Harry's own hands firmly grasping Draco's ass, he would have collapsed from the sheer pleasure.

After a moment, Draco regained control of his muscles, though his coherency was past the point of no return. How it was that Harry Potter, of all people, could hold this much power over him when no one else ever came close, Draco hadn't the foggiest idea. But he would be the last one to complain about the way his life turned around during their seventh year at Hogwarts. He had always wanted freedom from his father and the seemingly inescapable path to the Dark Arts. And while he _could_ have achieved it himself—and had even devised a plan to do so—he was too much of a coward to go through with it. It was Harry who liberated him in the end. It was Harry who gave him what he always wanted in that regard. And so why shouldn't it be Harry who could give him what he always wanted in this regard as well?

"I... I can't..." Draco stumbled through an attempt at speech. "Harry... I don't think... I... I'm not going to be able to stay on my feet much longer," he finally said, a mile a minute so as to get it all out before his legs gave way.

Harry guided him over to the edge of the bed, his mouth never leaving his lover's hard-on. Draco used the last ounce of his control to slowly lower himself onto the bed, rather than falling and inadvertently pulling away from the warm mouth engulfing his cock. Harry climbed up with him and settled himself on his stomach between his boyfriend's legs, his mouth _still_ wrapped tightly around the blond's cock.

Now that he was lying down and no longer had to focus on not falling over, Draco lost himself completely in the sensation of fucking his boyfriend's mouth. His fingers wound their way through the black hair that looked so wild and rough but which, in reality, was almost as soft as Draco's own. This fact, coupled with the knowledge that he was the only one who knew what Harry's hair actually felt like, made his heart swell with both love and lust, to the point where he was screaming Harry's name as his orgasm rocked his body mere seconds later.

Harry never stopped eyeing his lover sexily as he swallowed while slithering up the blond's body. He clearly achieved the effect he was striving for, because despite having just come harder than he ever remembered, Draco was already begging to feel Harry inside of him. Harry leaned down to kiss the beautiful boy beneath him as he touched the head of his cock to his lover's entrance. He pulled away from the kiss just long enough to whisper a spell, and then he leaned back in. Their tongues swirled around each other, both boys moaning as Harry pushed slowly forward into Draco's heat.

The pleasure was exquisite for both of them; there was nothing that compared. For Harry, the feeling of being slowly engulfed by such heat was indescribable... breathtaking... in a word: perfect. For Draco, there was an ache, one that was both _caused_ by and _taken away_ by having Harry's cock inside of him. It was an ache unlike any other... a feeling of intense pressure as he was filled up by his lover. It wasn't pain, per se, but rather... discomfort. Discomfort that was stricken from his mind entirely as Harry's cock brushed against his prostate and Draco was sent instantaneously to Heaven. His eyes snapped shut, and his head was thrown back violently against the pillow beneath him as he was taken by his boyfriend of two years. In and out, Harry thrust. Over and over again, agonizingly slowly.

After a few strokes, Draco opened his eyes to gaze up into the strikingly green orbs of the boy he loved more than life itself. He would gladly do anything, go anywhere, if only he could have Harry by his side forever. In reality, he wouldn't have to do anything at all... Harry was his, for life. It was visible in his eyes, palpable in his slow but purposeful touch, audible in his voice; Harry would never leave him, would never hurt him in any way. No matter how many times Draco saw, felt, or heard it, it was never any less amazing. The same feeling of euphoria washed over him every time. His life was finally _exactly_ the way he wanted it to be.

He thought of all this and more when he looked into his love's eyes, before he pushed away all thought and lost himself again in the sensations racking his body. He reached up and pulled Harry's head down to his, crushing their lips together in a brutal kiss that was intended as a sign of permission for Harry to fuck him harder. The sign was easily recognized, and Harry immediately began driving into Draco harder, faster, loosing all of his pent up sexual desire from the days they'd had to spend apart. Their joining became rough and almost frantic. There were loud noises as Harry's balls slapped Draco's ass every time he drove into him. Draco cried out in pleasure, for by this time, anything bearing even the slightest resemblance to pain was long gone. Every stroke Harry made brushed Draco's prostate, and the blond screamed in time with each thrust, bucking his hips up to meet Harry halfway. Draco's hands were balled in fists, clenching the sheets on the bed. Harry's were on either side of Draco's head, holding his weight up off of Draco and allowing himself to look down and watch his cock disappear into his lover.

Draco saw where his boyfriend's eyes were looking and the thought of being watched like that, of Harry actually seeing their coupling, tripped something in his body. One of his hands let go of its grip on the bed sheets and reached up to wrap around his own cock, stroking himself without him ever making a conscious decision to do so. And with how turned on he was, it didn't take much. He stroked once, twice, and before he could even complete a third, he screamed and came.

Harry had already been close to coming himself when he saw Draco start to jerk off, and when he felt his lover's muscles contracting around him, he lost what little control he'd had left. He drove into Draco one last time, pushing as far in as he could, and emptied his body, his soul, his entire essence into the beautiful young man lying beneath him.

"I love you Draco," Harry whispered as he collapsed beside his lover a moment later, immediately curling up against him, spooning with him. He murmured a quick, "Tergeo," and their bodies were once more as clean as they'd been before they started.

"Love you too, Harry," Draco replied in an equally soft voice.

As they lay there, Draco's mind raced with images of his and Harry's years together. Each memory played itself out in his imagination as he drifted off to sleep, feeling safe, wrapped in his boyfriend's loving arms. Within minutes, both boys were sleeping peacefully, dreaming sweetly.

* * *

_**fin**_


End file.
